FIGS. 1A and 1B show a classic data center network aggregation as is currently well known. FIG. 1A shows a diagrammatical view of a typical network data center architecture 100 wherein top level switches 101a-n are at the tops of racks 102a-n filled with blade servers 107a-n interspersed with local routers 103a-f. Additional storage routers and core switches. 105a-b and additional rack units 108a-n contain additional servers 104 e-k and routers 106a-g FIG. 1b shows an exemplary physical view 110 of a system with peripheral servers 111 a-bn arranged around edge router systems 112a-h, which are placed around centrally located core switching systems 113. Typically such an aggregation 110 has 1-Gb Ethernet from the rack servers to their top of rack switches, and often 10 Gb Ethernet ports to the edge and core routers. These typical data centers do not have good security.
The idea of network security is well known. The terms used in field of network security may include deep packet inspection (DPI) and intrusion prevention systems (IPS) which are also known as Intrusion Detection and Prevention Systems (IDPS) and are network security appliances that monitor network and/or system activities for malicious activity. The main functions of intrusion prevention systems are to identify malicious activity, log information about said activity, attempt to block/stop activity, and report activity. The network security may also utilize an intrusion detection system (IDS), which is a device or software application that monitors network and/or system activities for malicious activities or policy violations and produces reports to a Management Station.
FIG. 2 shows a typical implementation of an IDS and IPS within a corporate network. In the typical implementation, the IDS is focused on detection, monitoring, and reporting of potential intrusions. As such, the IDS is implemented out-of-line of the core network flow and is not invasive (located outside of the firewall and attached to a DMZ switch as shown in FIG. 2). The IPS adds the capability to prevent and block potential intrusion or undesired network flows and the IPS is implemented in-line of the core network flow.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a data center security system and method that leverage server systems on a chip (SOCs) and/or server fabrics, and it is to this end that the disclosure is directed.